Guess the Sensei
by Overbore
Summary: Naruto redone with characters from different animes/mangas as teams seven's jonin sensei. can you guess who they are?
1. Chapter 1

I'm seen more than a few Naruto fics where team 7 gets a different sensei, and I've decided to play around with that concept. I've also decided to make it into a little game. Here's how it will work. I am going to insert a character from an different anime/manga to be Teams 7's sensei. I will not name who it is, and the readers get to guess who that character is and what series their from. Be warned it may or not be a main character from that series. To help you along I will rewrite the team 7 meet-and-greet as well as an excerpt from one of their later missions or training sessions. After every five chapters I will name the previous five who were used.

There is no prize for getting it right, but I hope you all have fun anyway

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

Ok, lets start.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"... and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka finished. "Your jonin instructor will be..." He was interrupted as the door crashed open with a bang. A literal one, as someone blew the wooden obstruction apart with a bomb. And a figure casually strode in.

"You three damn brats! Get you butts on the roof, now!"He called then casually turn and walked out.

Sakura managed to recover first "...um, Iruka sensei, who was that?"

Iruka sighed. "That was team 7's new sensei, now hurry up to the roof. Trust me, you don't want to know what happens when you keep him waiting."

After a quick scramble to the roof all three genins sat nervously in front of their weapon festooned sensei who greeted them with a fang-filled grin. "Ok brats," he smirked, "Lets get to know each other. You!" he pointed at Sakura.

"M-me?" she gulped.

"That's right damn-pinky." The devilish grin got wider as he reached into a pocked an pulled out a thin black book. "Your name is Sakura Haruno, you were highest in your class on paper tests, lowest on physicals and have a crush on the damn-emo over there."

Sasuke grunted at the appellation but said nothing.

"You dislike the damn-idiot, betrayed your best friend and are embarrassed by your complete lack of a chest." Sakura "eeped" and blushed nuclear. The demon laughed and pointed to his next victim.

"The damn-idiot is Naruto Uzamaki. You suck at everything, like pranks and noodles, want to be the Hokage, and often talk to your potted plant and call it your best friend."

'_Talks to a plant? Pathetic_' thought Sasuke as Naruto immediately roared a denial and Sakura giggled.

The Spiky haired man just ignored them and continued. "And the damn-emo is Sasuke Uchiha. You are the rookie or the year, dream of killing your brother, hate just about everything, and you secretly like to read trashy romance novels."

Sasuke stiffened in shock. '_How did he know_?!' Meanwhile Naruto burst out laughing and Sakura blushed again, this time while making eyes at the last Uchiha and Inner Sakura whooped. "**I knew he was a romantic at heart! Score!"**

"Now listen up, you damn-brats. You are going to be the best genin team in the village or I'm going to plaster photos of all your most embarrassing moments all over town." the three genin gulped and shivered in fear. "Normally we need to a bunch of D-rank missions in order to get to the good stuff, but they're boring so I'll just blackmail some other teams into doing them for us. But until then," the devil's smile took on more that a little viciousness, "your going to do the training... FROM HELL! Now! Last one to training groung 21 gets set on fire!" he cackled and tossed a spread of explosive at his students, how bolted like their lives depended on it.

Which they probably did.

- (timeskip) -

Three children and one old bridge builder looked on as the jonin matched wits with "the Demon of the Mist," although the bystander did have trouble telling which was more demonic.

"Shouldn't you three be, you know, helping him?" Tazuna asked.

"No way!" said Naruto. "Sensei said stay back. I don't want to know what he would do to us if we interfered." He fussed with the hem of his new, orange-less, uniform. It consisted of a set of armored pads for the upper body, knee and elbow pads, tight pants with armoring on the thighs, over which was worn a short sleeved shirt and a helmet. All of team 7 wore a set, which wasn't as bad as it seemed because sensei had somehow convinced (blackmailed) all the other jonin sensei's into issuing their genin the same. "Sensei is scary."

Tazuna had to agree. Especially considering the explosive loving ninja had threatened to tell the builders daughter about the incident in that Rice country brothel if he even _thought_ about trying to lie to team 7, or to weasel out of eventually paying them what the mission was _really_ worth.

"Besides, looks like sensei's got this one in the bag." Naruto pointed over to the water where Momochi Zabuza, infamous blademaster and missing-nin, was on his knees begging the cackling devil not to tell anyone about some mix-up involving a male kabuki actor, an eyebrow waxing, and fried soba noodles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And that's the first one. I'll try to post the next one soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's number two. Let the good times roll.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Team 7 could not help but feel more than a little in awe of their new sensei. Everything about him just seemed so composed and perfect. He had arrive after lunch to collect them and led them at a stately walk to a nearby park where he gestured them to sit on a bench while he stood calmly before them. "Your teacher already told you my name, so I see little merit it repeating it. I will be the captain of this team. I prize grace and efficiency in my subordinates, and expect you to act as such. I specialize in sword arts and the body flicker technique, and I enjoy moonlight walks and spicy food. Now, I ask that you introduce yourselves with your name, your skills and what you value most in this world. You," he pointed as Sakura, "may begin."

"Ok ..." she stammered. "I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm good at tests and I value... The affections of a certain someone." She finished, blushing and making not-so-subtle glances at the last Uchiha, who seemed to be ignoring her.

"Right!" shouted Naruto as he pumped a fist into the air. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm good at the shadow clone and pranks, and I value... Iruka-sensei and ramen, I guess."

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted. Their new team leader quirked an aristocratic eyebrow at him. "Fine. Sasuke Uchiha. Fire techniques and taijutsu. I value... my revenge against that man."

"Acceptable. Now then, as of this moment you must put aside your old values. What a shinobi should value most is the law. We, as ninja of Kanohagakure, exist to serve an enforce the laws. This should be our highest calling and should reflect in our every action. You must all take this to heart. Especially you," he pointed to Naruto.

"Why me?" whined the blonde.

"You claimed yourself to be skilled in actively flaunting the law and causing disharmony. You will cease to do so, immediately. I will not tolerate any ape-like behavior in my subordinates."

"Huwha?" asked Naruto, scratching his head. He hadn't quiet followed his teachers words and was more that a little confused. Sakura, on the other hand, had, and was now trying to stifle an attack of the giggles as she imagined a monkey version of Naruto sitting there with the same dumb look of blank incomprehension.

"Heh." said Sasuke with a smirk as he was struck with the exact same vision.

"Now that introductions are over, you will proceed to training ground 6, where I shall evaluate your skills. Do not keep me waiting." he turn and suddenly vanished in a swirl of Cherry blossom petals, leaving three genin scrambling in his wake.

- (timeskip) -

Naruto Uzumaki was getting really tired of his jonin sensei. The guy seemed to have a bigger stick up is butt than Sasuke! And nothing seemed to phase him! When he had produced more that a hundred shadow clones he teacher had called it "inelegant and wasteful." He had tried to "accidently" spill tea on his teacher's expensive scarf at lunch, the bastard had not only avoided it but the gone and signed Naruto up for a freakin' class on manners and Tea Ceremony! And when He tried to impress the jerk with his ambition to be Hokage, he just got some weird speech on monkeys and moons and reflections. Naruto was getting really tired of being called a monkey, dammit! And what the hell was this "noble reasoning" garbage about anyway?

So this was it. Make-or-break time. If this didn't get a rise out of the prick, then he had no idea what would.

"Hey, Sensei!" he called over to the man, who was currently supervising Sakura's introduction to the katana. Time to put some of the big words he had learned to the test. "Could I get your evaluation-thingy on a technique on mine?"

His teacher gave a small grimace at the use of the word "thingy" but agreed.

"Ok! Here goes!" He made a seal and immediately an aura of highly charged energy gathered around him. It built further and further until it spiked with a roar. "Ready! Behold the Ninja Harem Technique!"

*Poof*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry. I got nothing. I have know idea how this situation would end, but it would probably be amusing.

Anyway, next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes number three. Charge!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This one will be your sensei, that he will." The three members of the newly christened team 7 exchanged glances on incredulity at the statement of the young man in front of them.

"How can you be our sensei? You don't look much older than us." Sakura asked.

"Oro? This one is nearly thirty, Sakura-dono."

"Thirty! No way! That's so cool!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-dono." the scarred man said with a smile. "Now please, this one wish to learn more about his students, that he does. Please tell this one more about yourselves. What you like, your dreams and such. Please begin, Naruto-dono"

"Well, I like ramen and Sakura-chan, and Iruka-Sensei, and I dream of eating 15 bowls of Ichiraku ramen in one sitting, and I'm gonna be Hokage!" The blonde asserted.

"If that is Naruto-dono wishes, then this one will do all he can to aid you," their new teacher replied with a smile.

"Really!" the redhead nodded. "That's awesome! Sensei is so cool!" Naruto reiterated.

"Now then, Sakura-dono, if you please."

"Ok, I like a certain person, and want to..." she trailed off, blushing. "And my dream is..." the blush returned three times stronger.

"Oro? This one unfortunately has little skill in matters of the heart. Still, this one wishes you all luck, Sakura-dono. Now then Sasuke-dono, if you would, please."

"Hn. I don't have any likes, but I do have two dreams: to restore my clan, and to kill a certain person."

"Oh no, Sasuke-dono!" their teacher erupted. "You mustn't! Killing is wrong. You should never strive to kill another."

"Killing is... " Sakura started.

"Wrong?" Sasuke finished

"Wha?" Naruto exclaimed

Their teacher reacted to their shocked looks with a smile "Oh, yes. Killing is very evil. This one has seen much misery and suffering caused by the taking of lives. So this one has taken an oath, that he has, to never take another human life." He smiled as serene smile "This one has found much fulfilment in that oath, that he has."

"So cool..." Naruto said again, with more than a little awe in his voice

'**My teachers a pansy!**' Inner Sakura lamented.

Sasuke snorted. '_How pathetic_.'

"Now if you will please follow this one, we will begin team practice, that we will."

- (timeskip) -

Sasuke Uchiha had been extremely disappointed in his sensei. After their introduction they had all gone to the training grounds, and while his sensei had proven to be fast and skilled, an examination of his stupid excuse for a sword lost the red-head even that respect. The Uchiha had cursed deeply and wondered just what the Hokage had been thinking, assigning such a weakling to be anyone's teacher, let alone his! He needed to get stronger, dammit! And the pride-less coward kept harping on him about that stupid no-killing rule! Hell! Here they were on their first C-class mission and even their enemy, a Mist missing-nin named Zabuza not only had recognized their sensei, but openly mocked him over his vow.

Of course that was before Zabuza and the three genin learned the hard way that pissing of one of the greatest blademasters in the elemental countries was a bad idea. Or that his oath not to kill, said nothing at all about crippling.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad after all_' thought Sasuke as he watch his sensei's almost invisibly fast strike shatter the fingers of the "Demon of the Mist."

"So cool..." said Naruto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yes, I know that this one is pretty obvious, but the idea just grabbed me and wouldn't le go.

Anyway, Number four should be up in a day or two.

Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Attention all hands, chapter four sighted off the forward bow!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura was having mixed feelings about her team's newly assigned sensei. She had been very happy to find out that team 7 would be lead by a kunoichi. But that had soured when the young woman that was to lead them arrived after lunch. The 19-year-old jonin had shoulder length hair, an odd tattoo on her left shoulder, and a killer figure. The slim-waisted, full-breasted, athletic figure of their teacher and her care-free, confident attitude were giving Sakura conflicted emotions.

'_Sensei looks so cool! And I'm going to be learning to be just like her! But what if she wants Sasuke too? How can I compete with that? But Sasuke wouldn't go after older women, which means I'm the only girl in his life! But why would he look at me when he's got __that__ right in front of him? But when I reach her age, I'll be sexy and confident, too, but until then I'll have to work hard to make sure pays attention to me'_ She thought. Inner Sakura agreed. "**No orange-haired skank is getting ****My**** Sasuke!**_"_

The older Kunoichi had led them to training ground 3, which featured a small river-fed lake and asked each of their names.

"Ok, kids," said Team 7's new jonin sensei, "Now that we've all know each other's names, here's a little about me. I specialize in reconnaissance, elemental manipulations, and "acquisitions." I am also a skilled cartographer. Now, I won't lie to you, from what I've seen, all three of you guys are going to need a lot of work."

"Why do you say that, Sensei?" Sakura asked. "I mean, I know Naruto is an idiot, but Sasuke was at the top of the class." She ignored the half-hearted grumble of protest from the blonde. "And I had the highest grade in the class on all the theoreticals and paperwork. Even if my physical abilities haven't blossomed yet, I'm still an ace for the mental work."

_Win Sasuke's love plan (revised) step one: Make yourself look good_.

"Really?" Their teacher smirked. "Then what are these?" She reached into a hip pouch and produced three items. "Rule number one, kiddies, never let your guard down."

Sakura didn't trust herself to respond. '_When_ _the hell did she steal our wallets?_'

- (timeskip) -

"Sensei, are you sure this is alright?" Naruto asked. "I mean, isn't this, ya know, illegal?"

"Nonsense. Just think of it as a bonus for a mission well done." She replied with a sunny smile.

After the battle with Zabuza and Haku on the bridge, and the death of Gato, their team leader had immediately started rummaging through the deceased magnate's pockets. After pocketing his wallet, checkbook, and watch, she then rushed her genins over to the local offices and warehouses of the Gato Shipping and Maritime Transport corporation, which were understandably empty of personel. Under her instructions they emptied the safes, looted any items of value and snagged every piece of financial documentation or deed they could find, and sealed them all into storage scrolls.

Now, one their way back from the Land of Waves, the teams was taking a roundabout route, so that their sensei could stop in every town to cash some large checks that Naruto was sure that Gato hadn't written before he died.

"But if it's a bonus for the mission, why are you keeping it all?"

"Because, I'm your sensei. And I'm not keeping it all, only 90 percent. Just think of it as incentive to learn proper resources acquisition for next time."

Sakura and Sasuke just kept quiet. Sasuke because he was still recovering and because as the heir to the Uchiha clan, his share of that 10 percent really didn't matter to him. Sakura because she didn't want to annoy sensei into taking that share back. After all, even just 3 percent of a fortune like Gato's would buy an awful lot of nice clothes. '**Score! Sensei rocks! She's my new hero!'**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And that's chapter four. Have fun guessing who this sensei is. I'll give you a hint: she comes from a series that is opposite of Naruto. Take that how you will

The next chapter should be up in a few days.

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Quick! After it! Chapter 5 went that way!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Dang it, where is sensei! We've been waiting for like, three hours now." Naruto complained.

And it was true. Team 7 had been waiting for their new teacher for several hours after lunch.

"Shut up, moron. This bad enough without listening to you complain." Sasuke bit out. He'd know the whole "team" thing was trouble from the outset, and now was bitterly cursing being proved right.

"Maybe sensei got delayed or something. Like a family emergency." Sakura tried to lessen the tension, but the excuse sounded lame even to her ears. "Or maybe he got lost or.."

"What kind of fool would get lost in the academy grounds." Sasuke scathingly retorted. He opened his mouth to continue to speak, but was cut off as someone smashed through the wall with a yell.

"Where the HELL am I NOW?"

The three genin froze for a moment in the battle positions that they had adopted when the stranger busted in. What kind of battle cry was that?

"You!" the stranger pointed at Sakura. "Can you tell me where classroom 12 is?"

"Um..." Sakura dithered, confused. "This is classroom 12."

"You mean I found it? Oh thank the Gods!" he cried to the heavens. He paused for a moment to remove the heavy traveling pack slung over his shoulders and place it one the floor, which creaked alarmingly, and wiped the dust off his face with a yellow bandana. "I've been looking all day."

At this point Naruto was nearing critical mass. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are, breaking through the wall like that! When our sensei gets here I hope he kicks your butt."

"Your sensei, hmmmm..." the stranger contemplated. "You wouldn't by any chance be team 7, would you?"

"Yes..." said Sakura, who didn't seem to like where this was going.

"That's great! Hi, I'm you new jonin sensei."

The sinking feeling in Sakura's stomach just got worse.

- (timeskip) -

"Well, here you are Mr. Tazuna. Home safe and sound. Admittedly we took a little longer than expected, but no harm done."

"Ohthankgod! Finally." the bridge builder gasped. A little longer was an understatement. They were two weeks later than originally planed, mostly because the jonin had no sense of direction WHATSOEVER! In those two extra weeks they had somehow passed through half of the elemental nations despite all logic and distance. He still had no idea how they had managed to walk through the main gate of Kumogakure and end leaving through the south gate of the capital of Grass country. Never mind that hey had some how walked to the island country of Waves, without ever seeing a boat. No, some things were best left unknown. He deeply pitied the brats who would have to make the trip back to Konoha with this man.

Meanwhile, a certain 'Demon of the Mist' was getting very annoyed that his quarry, which should have passed by weeks ago, was still nowhere to be found.

"Zabuza-sama, there is still no sign of the bridge builder crossing to the island." Said a soft-spoken, masked individual.

"Damn it all! That's it. I've had enough. Haku, come with me, we're going to kill that son-of-a-bitch Gato for lying to us."

"As you wish, Zabuza-sama."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

And that's chapter five. I tried not to make it too obvious. But his main points tend to stand out. Anyway, I'll post the answers to the first five chapters sometime tomorrow. Until then, have fun guessing.

Later!


	6. Part 1 answers

And here are the answers to the first five sections of "Guess the Sensei"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Part 1: Yoichi Hiruma of Eyesheild 21

Fans will recognize him by his demonic apearence, love of explosions, tendency to give everyone a nickname with the word damn in it and ability to blackmail just about anybody. Did anyone get the joke about the new uniforms for the rookie 9? If you didn't, they were football uniforms. I bet Naruto would be one hell of a defensive lineman with his shadow clones.

Part 2: Byakuya Kuchiki of Bleach

The epitome of noble elegance in the bleach-verse, the captain of 6th division of the 13 Court Guard companies is a master of flash step (a high speed movement technique) and swordmaster with a affinity for sakura petals. I still get a kick out of imagining what his reaction to the Ninja Harem Technique would be. Somehow it's different every time I think of about it.

Part 3: Kenshin Himura from Ruroni Kenshin

As I said at the end of the chapter, this one was pretty obvious, but Kenshin has always been a distinctive character. Between his humble speech patterns and the vow of not killing, he is pretty easy to recognize. Still, makes you wonder how his skill compares relative to the Naruto-verse.

Part 4: Nami from One Piece

That's, right, it's everyone's favorite feisty female navigator. The sad thing is, it can see her getting the better of most of the cast of Naruto. I also shudder to think how Sakura would turn out with Nami as a role model.

Part 5: Ryoga Hibiki from Ranma ½

Yep, the eternal lost boy has wandered his way into the Naruto-verse. Admittedly I kind of played the ham on this one (no pun intended). I imagine with a good Inazuka trained guide dog, he wouldn't get lost nearly so often.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So what did you think? Did you have fun guessing? Were they too easy? Too hard? Let me know with a well placed review.

The next run of chapters will begin sometime next week. I plan to use some slightly more obscure characters, but we'll see how it goes.

Thanks for sticking with me this far. And special thanks to **Sonar**, **Sanz0girl** and **Zuzza** for their reviews.

This is Overbore, signing off.


End file.
